In the field of vehicle steering devices, vehicle steering devices have been proposed in recent years in which the position of a steering wheel, which is a steering member, can be automatically adjusted to an optimum position for each driver (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 2).
In these vehicle steering devices, an optimum steering wheel position for the driver (a driver's position) is stored in advance, and the steering wheel is moved to the stored position by operating a selection switch on a control panel provided on a dashboard.